How To Be a Friend
by Rolynne
Summary: Marty is a pretty chill zebra, and a very good friend. But how did he come to be this way? It all starts with a night in the New York City Zoo, where he learns how to help the newbie fit in.


Hey guys! I've been watching Madagascar 2 a lot, and it gave me an idea. So... here it is! Enjoy! Okay, so just to avoid confusion, this is about one week after Alex has arrived. The gang aren't even adults yet.

Madagascar (c) Dreamworks Animation

Edit 19/08/12: Went a once-over through this story and edited it since looking at my writing mistakes made me cringe a little. Also, you guys are amazing, still faving my story years after I loaded it. -tosses free cookies-

* * *

"Dada!"

Angry snorts came from Marty the zebra as he tried to sleep. He rolled over once more, in hopes of the strange idea that comfort would lead him to finally sleep. His seaweed green eyes began to close, but they shot awake once more.

"Daadieee!"

It was freaking one in the morning. Marty was no stranger to sleeping with noise in the background, what with the zoo lying smackdown in the middle of the city and not to mention people forgetting to turn off the ambience, but this was difference. The newbie's cries were louder than background noise, and his exhibit was _right next to Marty's._

The young lion cub had officially arrived a week ago, though he'd heard that the newbie had spent some time at a vet's for one reason or another. During the day, he enjoyed wowing the people with his dances and such, which seemed a little girly to Marty. But when night time came, the young lion, which the humans had named Alex, grew scared and sad. A logical conclusion, considering he was new and alone.

Luckily, Jacob, a zookeeper that had been working for the Zoo for a long time, hadn't left yet and noticed the cub's- Alex's- behavior. He had entered the exhibit and was the first of all the zoo to bond with Alex, human or animal. However, the zookeeper had reported sick today, what with his allergies acting up, so Isaac had taken over his shift, simply entering the exhibit to make sure Alex had food, water and was healthy, and then left.

Jacob normally would stay, and make sure the baby lion fell asleep before leaving for the night. So now, Alex was wide awake, calling for someone -specifically his father- to comfort him.

Though he'd never admit it out loud, deep down inside Marty knew he was a bit jealous. He'd never known his father, living with his mother until she was transferred to another zoo. Something about inbreeding. He never really thought about that until that night, when a lion cub's mewlings stopped him from sleeping.

Moaning in frustrastion, the young zebra rolled over and looked at his friend's exhibits. Gloria had long since fallen asleep. His lips quirked up in amusement.

_That hippo could sleep through anything. _The zebra thought ruefully. Figuring that he wouldn't be able to sleep at all, he got up and walked over to peek at Melman's exhibit.

"Melman?" He whispered, staying still to see if the giraffe had heard.

No answer.

Oh yeah, hadn't the doctors given him some sleep medication earlier?

_Just my luck._ Marty thought in annoyance. _They don't have to endure the crybaby's wails tonight._

* * *

"Dada!" The small lion, unaware of the disturbance he was causing, kept crying. Dad had always told him to stay away from humans, but Jacob seemed really nice, soothing him until he could fall asleep. He hadn't come tonight however, and images of closed spaces, gunshots and darkness kept haunting his nightmares. He whimpered.

Being alone was a horrible feeling.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, startling him. Alex looked up, trembling slightly. He relaxed slightly at the sight of a zebra, young like him. "Listen, cat. Your dad ain't here. Could you just go to sleep? You're waking everyone up."

The lion looked around, realizing that Marty was right. Lots of animals layed in their exhibits, avoiding his gaxe but not quite hiding their tired eyes.

"Sorry." The lion whimpered meekly. The zebra merely 'mph-ed, and walked away, out of sight.

* * *

When it seemed he was just about to fall asleep, Marty snapped open his eyes. One ear flicked towards the lion exhibit, as silent crying barely filled the air.

Mentally, the zebra groaned. This was exactly what the other animals had been trying to avoid when they'd kept their mouths shut.

_I am not going to apologize. _Marty thought firmly, layed back his head and attempted, for the umpteenth time, to sleep. It wasn't like he was responsible for the lion cub or something. He'd just told him to quiet down and let the rest sleep in peace. Was that too much to ask?

_Yes, it was. _A little voice whispered in his head.

For a while, it was a battle of tug-o-war between tired, tired Marty and the guilt churning in his stomach. Finally, he huffed and got to his feet, for the second time and for the same reaason that night.

He looked over, searching for Alex. The cub was curled up under his tanner, cheeks wet and sad blue eyes looking at the ground deep in thought. Frowning, the zebra jumped into the exhibit.

As his hooves pounded the ground, Alex lifted his head, turning over to see him.

"I'm not bothering you again, am I?" He asked nervously, pushing himself into a sitting position. Marty shook his head.

"I... I'm sorry I was so rude to you. Lack of sleep can do that." He chuckled tiredly.

Alex smiled slightly, and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tear marks.

"'M Sorry for keeping you awake too." The lion sighed, resting his chin on the hard ground. Marty nodded, and walked up to him.

"So… what exactly happened, if you don't mind me asking" The zebra layed down next to Alex. Compared to the cat, he was rather big, but Marty had seen full grown lions before, and he knew that eventually the lion would get bigger than him.

Alex remained quiet for a long time.

"It's... kinda hard to say. Everything happened like a blur and," He hesistating, before forcing himself to get the next words out. "Maybe if I hadn't wandered off while Daddy fought Makunga…"

Marty merely kept listening.

"I remember everything though, even though it was so fast. It was so sudden." Alex turned to him, face twisted with grief. "Dad was showing me how to fight, and I wandered away from him, and then humans caught me. The next thing I know, I'm inside a box, floating here. I never even got to say goodbye." He whispered brokenly.

"I'm sorry." Marty said quietly. "It must've been hard to lose everything at once."

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He brightened.

"Hey, Alex, right? I know a song. It's a wonderful song!" He began to hum the beginning while Alex stared at him, bewilderment in his expression.

"Start spreading the news!" He sang, and Alex grinned slightly. Encouraged, Marty got up and started to dance along with the song. It wasn't anything Alex couldn't do better, but at least the cub was smiling.

"I'm leaving today!" Marty added. "We're all a great big part of it!"

A spin, and then he turned to the lion cub. Alex must've not gotten the cue, because he stared for a little longer, before searching to the sides, probably to see if someone else would pop out there.

"New…?" Marty clued in. Alex just stared blankly however. _You gotta be kidding me._ "Oh come on! It's the name of the city!"

The small cat grinned sheepishly. Marty gaped, wide eyed at him.

"What's the city called?" No answer. "You've already spent a week here. Don't tell me you don't know the name of the city?"

The cub merely shook his head and shrugged.

"New York." Marty said, almost laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. Here he was at one in the morning, singing and dancing with a lion cub who didn't even know where he was. And yet, he couldn't muster any anger at all. "You, my friend, are in New York City. The Big Apple!"

"New York?" Alex repeated. Marty nodded.

"Sing it with me now." He said, winking, hoof wrapping over the lion cub's shoulders.

"New York!" Both African animals finished the song, and then burst into laughter. They promptly woke up the rest of the zoo.

That was when Marty learned the first rule of being a good friend.


End file.
